The field of the present invention is the recovery of fluid from fluid carrying chains.
Chains and other conveyor means have been used as a fluid carrying medium to transport fluids such as oil or water from a fluid source to a remote deposit situs. Various methods have been suggested to remove the transported fluid at the destination point. When conveyor means other than chains are implemented, fluids may be removed by such methods as squeegee rolls in Rhodes U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,685, scrapers in Pedley U.S. Pat. No. 769,014, and presser wheels in Hawley U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,282 and Scruby U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,963. When chains are employed, fluids may be removed by such methods as metal scrappers in Gustafson U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,981, slit sheets in Purviance U.S. Pat. No. 181,475, centrifugal force means in Gennevois U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,382, Long U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,425,112, 1,489,386, and 1,499,387, and gravity means in Bliss U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,221,018 and 1,245,427.
The instant invention improves upon such suggestions by providing two uniquely configured wheels to actively remove fluid from a chain.